Shoulder To Cry On
by Shara Sherenia
Summary: He was in love to her, but it was too painful to know that she couldn't forget 'him'. Lazlox?. Oneshot.


**Title: **Shoulder To Cry On

**Genre: **Romance/General

**Ratings: **T

**Fandom: **Suikoden 4

**Summary: **He was in love to her, but it was too painful to know that she couldn't forget 'him'. Lazlox???. Oneshot.

**Pairings: **Lazlox??? (read and find out! XD)

**Beta: **Un-beta-ed

**Disclaimer: **Oh please, if I own Konami or Suikoden series, I'll marry Lazlo and kill Snowe *slapped*

**

* * *

**

**Shoulder to Cry On**

"Hey, Lazlo! There you are!"

Lazlo didn't reply to whoever had called his name. His eyes fixed to the endless sea before him. Despite the beautiful nature he witnessed right now, his mind was wandering off somewhere else. His eyes distracted from a scene of something more attractive than these vast oceans, to a sight of a single woman who had captivated his heart.

Slightly annoyed because his best friend didn't give any response upon his call, he patted his shoulder and repeated, "Hey, Lazlo!"

"H-huh?!" the brunette gasped in surprise, startled as he was just noticed Snowe's presence next to him. "It's just you...don't startle me."

"Who startled you? You're the one that was too busy thinking about something that you didn't notice my presence here!"

The double-sword wielder grinned sheepishly, didn't counter the silverette's objection. He then resumed watching the ocean, continued imagining the woman of his dream. Snowe knew that something was wrong with him, decided to stay and interrogated him further.

"What's wrong? Something troubled you?" Snowe asked softly.

But Lazlo shook his head. "It's nothing to be concerned about."

"Aw c'mon...how many times should I tell you that you can always count on me? I'll listen to your heart cry. Beside, we're friends, aren't we?"

The brunette smiled gently. "Well, if you insist..." he turned to face Snowe before began his story. "I don't know how I'm supposed to say this but...to the heart of it, I've...fall in love to someone."

"Ah...love troubles, I see," the ex-captain smirked evilly, knew he could use this chance to pick on him. He knew Lazlo was serious, but he always have fun to play around with his innocence and density. "Well, tell me then...who is this girl? Tell me about her."

"You know her. She's one of us and had helped me so many times. She's so beautiful, strong, and very charismatic..."

"Oh, was it Lady Kika?" Snowe guessed randomly.

However, the effect was quite unexpected. Lazlo's face quickly heightened colors and turned completely red like tomato, and he shifted his eyes away, trying not to look straight into Snowe's eyes. Snowe's mouth fall open, jaws dropped. He was just saying name out of nowhere and it seemed his guess was true after all.

"W-wait, you really in love with her?!" he asked, couldn't believe it.

"Ssh! Be quiet!" Lazlo hushed, still feeling embarassed after his best friend found out about it so easily. "I-I'm not sure yet. I-I mean, we haven't know each other for so long yet, but well...I don't know. I always feel...different when I stay close to her."

"Like your heart beating fast?" the brunette nodded, admitted the feeling he experienced. Snowe smirked widely. "Well, that surely love. And then?"

"And then what?"

"Are you planning to confess to her or not?"

Once again Lazlo's face turned into deep red. This is definitely a nice show for Snowe. The silverette would laugh out loud if just they weren't talking about serious stuff like this. "W-well...I don't know. I'm not sure..." he said, turned around to face the sea again.

"What, you already know that you're really in love with her! What are you waiting for?"

"I-It's just that...I heard from Hervey and Sigurd...That she used to have a lover and she's—" Lazlo's voice lowered drastically into a whisper, feeling very disdained as he continued, "—still love him up until now."

"Oh I see…"

They turned into an awkward silence. Lazlo continued staring to the ocean, enjoying the ship rocking as it sailed toward Kingdom of Obel for small business. Snowe stayed next to the brunette, thinking for a solution for his best friend's love troubles. He had caused lot of troubles to him, so at least he wished he could help him in this certain matter.

"Well, you know, Lazlo…I suggest you go for my confessing idea," the silverette started again, attracted Lazlo's attention. "I mean…our final battle will come soon. Just take it as precaution, if something bad happens—oh I don't mean that we will lose or something, I swear."

"B-but, how? I don't know how to confess, and i-isn't it a bit rude to confess despite the fact that I knew she still had someone in her hearts?"

"It's okay. It'll be either she thinks you're joking and let it go or know you're serious and reject you softly. And if the latter happens," Snowe turned to face the brunette, "go to my room. We'll have good talk about it while we drink some wines, so that you can forget everything happened."

Lazlo was taken aback by the rich guy's suggestions. It was bold, so risk-taking and straightforward, but he knew he said that much because Snowe cared about him. "Thank you, Snowe. I appreciate your idea, and…I think I'll do it right away."

"That's the spirit! Don't worry; I'll have some wines prepared if something happens!"

"…You say it like you're sure that I'm going to be rejected…"

"I did?"

* * *

Night has finally fallen and the sun hid behind the horizon; let the starry night accompany the ship as it travels through the vast sea. The gentle whisper of waves crashing against corals and the ship's body add calming sensation, and the wind was perfect to cool a troubled mind.

Lady Kika stepped up into the empty deck. None was there, since it was very late in the night so most people had returned to their cabins. Sure, there were crew ships stationed here and there for the night watch, but once the pirate queen commanded them to leave, they obeyed, convinced that she would do the night watch for awhile to let them rest a bit.

She let out a deep sigh as she looked toward the dark sea. The moon shone upon gave its beautiful reflection on the wavy ocean, and the stars atop caused tiny sparkle to accompany the lone moon. It was such a beautiful night, perfect to take a rest and enjoy the moments before the upcoming of big battle. Kika, however, recalled the memories when 'he' still alive.

"…Edgar…"

She was deep in her chains of memories, recalling the times when she still led her group with Edgar and Brandeau. It was such fond memories. She was completely unaware of her surroundings that she didn't even notice Lazlo's presence there.

The brunette had watched Kika lately, and he knew places that she would visit. It was perfect. His plan was to approach her and quickly confess to her about his feelings, then the result could either make him go to Snowe's place afterward, or he will…you know…

So once he composed himself, he approached her quietly, almost soundless. When he had stood behind her, intending to pat her back to announce his presence, he heard sobs and sniffs came from her. He frowned and quite surprised to realize that Kika was actually crying as she continued to indulge herself in the memories of her lover.

"L-Lady Kika?" Lazlo called out in reflex, anxiety built in his mind. "Are you okay?! What's wrong?!"

The pirate woman startled to hear the familiar voice. She turned around to see the leader of the Liberation Army stood behind her, look all worried and concerned to her as tears continued to flow out from her eyes.

"I-It's you…I'm sorry, I'm okay," she wiped away her tears with the back of her hand. "Anyway…why you're still awake in this hour? You should get some sleep—you'll need it."

"I'll be alright," he smiled; pleased that she actually concerned about him, though it was only for formality. "So…why did you cry?"

"I told you, I'm okay."

"No you're not!"

Kika gasped. Lazlo looks very angry, and it was so rare for him to have that grim expression. Well, of course he was angry. He wanted to comfort that woman he loved, he really did. He swore he would get anyone that courageous enough to cry like that. That woman whose strength rivaled him, that woman whose charisma surpassed him, that woman whose beauty had trapped him into a love cage. She's so precious to him; hence he would do anything to protect her.

"Please tell me, Lady Kika. What's wrong? Why did you cry?" he repeated his question.

The pirate queen sighed softly. She turned around to face the ocean, didn't let him to see the pained expression she had right now. "I was just…thinking about someone from my past."

Realization hit Lazlo then. Of course, she must be referring to Edgar, her lover. That's why she cried: because she still loves him and she misses him. The brunette felt so stupid to not realize it until now. There's no way he could say it to her now…no way he could confess to her about his feelings to her.

"…Your lover?" he guessed in flat tone, too disappointed to try sounding like he was okay.

Fortunately, Kika was rather dumbfounded to notice the younger's feeling. "Yes…he's…not the strongest man ever lived on the ocean, but I admire his courage and belief. He was also very gentle to me. I…really love him, up until now."

"I see…"

Another silence occurred. Kika was too captivated to think about Edgar that she didn't even bother to turn around and look at Lazlo's expression. If she did, perhaps she will feel very guilty, because his expression was very sad and hopeless. He felt brokenhearted, like he had no chance or will to live any longer. He was frozen, his mind battling between the desire to escape and the wish to comfort her. He loved her, he really do. He wanted to treasure her, even though it was impossible now. So, his only choice was…

"Lady Kika…?"

"…Yes?"

"You can…cry on my shoulders."

The demand startled Kika. She turned around to look at the young leader. His expression was flat, emotionless. But through his eyes, she knew that he cares about her and wished to give her reassuring feeling because he concerned about her, just like Hervey and Sigurd's eyes when they saw her in troubles. To this, she curved a gentle smile.

"…Thank you, but I…will drench your jacket."

"It's fine. You can cry as much as you want, while none sees it."

With that, the smile broke and Kika dropped her head on his shoulder. The tears that were held back for awhile now flowed, unrestrained and fell to the brunette's shoulder. Her sniffs and sobs muffled as she forced the sounds as much as she could. For now, she shed all her though images and let loose all her despair. She wondered how come she became opened to him, but perhaps it was one of charisma she couldn't have for eternity.

On the other side, Lazlo still felt brokenhearted, yet part of him felt grateful that he was allowed to see this side of her. The side that perhaps never shown to her men. He stroked her silky hair, trying to comfort her while he didn't whisper sweet nothings. For now, he only wanted to be someone whom able to cheer on her while she let out all her sadness—as a precious friend.

_Looks like…I have to go to Snowe's place after all…_

* * *

**Author's Notes: It's been awhile since I write any Suikoden fanfic and I made this? LOL I don't even play S4 LOLZ Oh well this is dedicated for my site buddy Harry, a big fans of Lazlo :p I'll be glad if you guys like it to. Send me a review? OwO  
**


End file.
